1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boat light systems and more particularly pertains to a new marine anchor and navigational light system for providing flexible and resilient lights which cannot be damaged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of boat light systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, boat light systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,987; U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,642; U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,445; U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,197; U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,195; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 364,935.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new marine anchor and navigational light system. The prior art includes base members, tubular support member, flexible tubular members, and light-emitting members.